Grullas de papel
by Plath
Summary: Victoire es más de lo que parece, y Ted siempre lo supo.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._**

La sala común de Gryffindor siempre lució más acogedora de noche. El fuego alumbraba el rostro de Victoire, haciéndolo aún más bella, si es que era posible. Ted vio esto mientras fingía poner atención a sus amigos, que discutían sobre qué harían de broma ese año, para que el colegio se llenara de revolución y diversión por un rato. Era su último año, tenían que rematar. Tenían muchos fuegos artificiales escondidos en sus respectivos dormitorios, pero, ¿qué hacer con ellos? Que simplemente estallasen en el gran comedor era muy común, muy ordinario. Ted era pacífico, no participaba activamente en las bromas, pero sí que era parte del cerebro de todo aquello. Sus amigos, inconscientemente, esperaban a que Ted abriera la boca y dijera algo sorprendente, pero esta vez parecía que no iba a ocurrir. Los ojos del peli azul (hacía días que llevaba el cabello de ese color) no le quitaba la vista a la veela que se hallaba a unos cuantos metros, frente al fuego, leyendo, con los ojos dulces y la piel blanca. Ted abrió la boca, embobado, sin darse cuenta, cuando Victoire empezó a reír debido a alguna broma que su amiga morena que se encontraba a su lado había dicho. _Se veía tan linda._ Sus amigos empezaron a carcajear al darse cuenta de esto.

─Oh, ya estás babeando otra vez ─se burló Max, uno de sus mejores amigos. Max quería que Ted se ofendiera para que al fin tomara en cuenta lo que ellos estaban haciendo, pero éste no mostró señales de haberlo escuchado. Max paró de reír─. ¡Eh! ¡Vuelve a tierra, engendro multicolor!

Le dio un empujón y Ted miró a sus amigos con un sobresalto, como si recién hubiera despertado, y éstos volvieron a estallar en carcajadas.

─La próxima vez que hagamos alguna reunión, tendremos que asegurarnos que Victoire no esté cerca ─comentó Raemond, un chico risueño y pequeño que hablaba mucho para su tamaño.

─¡Shhh! ─urgió Ted, medio riéndose─. No lo digas tan fuerte.

─Sí, o sino ya sabes, Cox lo molerá a golpes ─dijo Max y volvió a reír. Raemond le siguió.

Pero Ted, que usualmente reía también a las bromas que sus amigos hacían cada vez que se quedaba absorto mirando a Victoire, no lo hizo. Se quedó mirando la mesa con el ceño fruncido y de pronto habló con esa voz que anunciaba lo molesto que estaba.

─Bueno, sigamos viendo esto. ¿Tigres? ¿Anguilas? ¿Dinosaurios? ¿Qué tal fuegos artificiales que aniquilen a todo ser apellidado Cox?

Sus amigos no rieron porque Ted lo decía demasiado en serio. Ambos se miraron e intentaron alejar a Teddy del enojo que aquel nombre le provocaba, y siguieron dando estúpidas sugerencias, tan estúpidas que Ted finalmente se relajó y olvidó el altercado que había surgido.

Gastón Cox. Gryffindor. Ted no podía creer que ese ser estuviera en su misma casa.

Gastón había dado una paliza a Ted hace un año atrás cuando éste defendió a un alumno de segundo año de las odiosas burlas que Gastón le propinaba. Era un día lluvioso y estaban en el campo de Quidditch. Ted intentó ponerse en guardia, pero Gastón fue más rápido y le lanzó un conjuro sin piedad, dejándolo en el lodo en menos de un segundo, noqueado. Nadie vio el altercado más que los secuaces de Gastón, así que empezaron a decir que Ted simplemente había resbalado y golpeado la cabeza él solito, porque es muy torpe y la gente torpe se cae fácilmente cuando el terreno está húmedo. Ted intentó decir lo que de verdad había sucedido, pero todos le creyeron a Gastón porque éste era alto y musculoso, apuesto y carismático y nadie nunca se metía con él. Ted intentó hacerlo y ahí tenía los resultados: una semana en la enfermería por contusiones en la cabeza. Todos rieron cuando supieron los falsos hechos. Sólo Max y Raemond creían la verdadera historia.

Ted odiaba a Gastón por todo aquello.

Cuando el reloj marcó las doce de la noche, Max y Raemond se fueron a la cama. Ted se quedó en su lugar, en las tinieblas, alejado, donde la luz del fuego no alcanzaba a llegar, porque tenía intenciones de hablar con Victoire a como dé lugar. La sala estaba finalmente vacía, a excepción de la veela, que se quedó leyendo aquel libro, acomodada en el sofá. De la nada, una figura apareció a través del retrato de la dama gorda, fue directamente hasta Victoire y le dio un apasionado beso. Era Gastón.

Ese matón salía con Victoire.

Ted lo odiaba por eso más que por los dolorosos días en la enfermería y la humillación.

Gastón terminó de dar aquel estúpido espectáculo y partió a su dormitorio. Cuando Victoire quedó sola, dejó de sonreír y contempló la portada del libro con expresión seria.

─Yo también dejaría de sonreír si me besara ese troll ─dijo Ted saliendo de su escondite, mirándola con la ceja levantada.

Victoire se sobresaltó, pero al reconocer a su amigo se relajó de inmediato y soltó una risita.

─¿Acaso estabas espiándome?

─¿Yo? ─de repente Ted se dio cuenta que no había ideado un plan para zafarse de la apariencia de "creepy" que le daba el haberse quedado tanto rato solo observándola─. No, yo no hago eso.

─Entonces, ¿qué hacías allá escondido?

─Estaba admirando… ─las mentiras convincentes se le escapaban, así que terminó la frase con toda la duda del mundo─, ¿la oscuridad en sus dimensiones más desconocidas?

Victoire se echó a reír de lo ridículo que aquello había sonado, y Ted se contagió de aquel sonido tan puro. Se sentó a su lado, en ningún momento despegó sus ojos de los de ella.

─Pensé que sabías mentir ─confesó Victoire, aún sin poder parar de reír.

─No puedo hacerlo contigo ─se excusó Ted, y ambos tuvieron el infortunio de mirarse a los ojos al mismo tiempo. De inmediato, corrieron las miradas, dejando de reír, mientras las mejillas se empezaban a sentir calientes.

─Entonces, ¿qué me ibas a decir? ─dijo Victoire, mirando la portada de su libro con total concentración.

Ted se aclaró la garganta, inquieto.

─Quería preguntarte algo que me muero por saber, pero no sé por dónde empezar. Es algo complicado, la verdad ─finalmente dejó de moverse y andarse con rodeos y dijo bruscamente:─ ¿por qué sales con ese imbécil de Gastón?

Victoire se puso seria de repente.

─¿Por qué lo preguntas?

─Porque… ─Ted luchaba consigo mismo para no desquitarse con aquel ogro en frente de ella, pero se le hacía muy complicado no decir las cosas que andaban por su cabeza─, él no… no encaja contigo ─Victoire lo miró con el ceño fruncido y Ted intentó retractarse─. Quiero decir, él es un ─"idiota, bueno para nada, tonto, un matón, una bestia sin cerebro ni sentimientos" eran los adjetivos que Ted siempre usaba para describirlo, y que en ese momento intentaba ignorar─ él no te merece ─terminó diciendo con la mayor sinceridad en sus ojos.

Victoire lo miró muy seria por unos segundos, que a Ted le parecieron eternos. Sentía como la mente de Victoire se metía a través de sus ojos y lo inspeccionaba por todos lados.

─Sé lo que piensas sobre él, pero… ─comentó Victoire al fin, mirando su libro otra vez─, con él tengo diversión, rebeldía.

Ted la miró con confusión.

─¿Por qué querrías eso?

Victoire lo escrutó con la mirada una vez más, quizás debatiéndose si debería decir lo que estaba a punto de decir. Suspiró, como si se diera por vencida, y sacó un pedazo de pergamino del bolsillo. Con la varita le hizo un delicado toque y éste se transformó en una grulla de papel. Victoire lo sostuvo en la palma de su mano, entre su mirada y la de Ted.

─¿Sabes? La grulla es uno de mis animales favoritos. Representan a la paz y a la tranquilidad.

El pequeño origami empezó a batir sus alas lentamente.

─Claro, algo totalmente opuesto a la rebeldía, todo va muy claro ─dijo Ted con ironía.

Victoire fingió ignorarlo.

─Quizás, durante toda tu vida has pensado que yo soy como una grulla. Pacífica, tranquila… Pero quizás, también, durante toda tu vida has estado equivocado.

Le dio otro toque a la grulla y esta se elevó con suavidad y delicadeza por encima de sus cabezas, luego llegó hasta el alto techo, siempre dando vueltas con elegancia, y finalmente, con un vuelo muy liviano, se precipitó contra la ventana abierta. Ambos chicos siguieron mirando el hueco por el cual había desaparecido. Victoire sonreía de oreja a oreja, como si estuviera soñando despierta, mientras que Ted miraba la ventana con el ceño fruncido, con cara de idiota debido a la confusión.

─Quizás me parezca a una grulla a simple vista ─siguió ella─, pero éstas pueden volar y salir. Yo quiero volar también y tener aventuras –miró a Ted con ojos brillantes─. ¡Quiero volar y perderme, como una grulla!

Ted rió debido a la dulce emoción.

─No entiendo. ¿Entonces sales con alguien sin inteligencia, que ni siquiera sabe lo que es una grulla, para sentir aquello? ─dijo él en tono burlón.

Victoire se paró bruscamente con los brazos entrecruzados en el libro, visiblemente indignada por la poca sensibilidad de su amigo y empezó a caminar hacía su dormitorio. Las disculpas de Ted se hicieron escuchar, pero ella se dio vuelta de una manera tan feroz, que éste cerró la boca de inmediato.

─Estoy diciendo –dijo Victoire─, que quizás no me conoces del todo.

Y corrió hasta desaparecer de vista.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._**

Teddy se hallaba con sus dos amigos en una de las puertas de entrada del castillo. Era una tarde fría y monótona, pero estaba a punto de volverse interesante.

Tenían los fuegos artificiales preparados, muy bien instalados atrás de unos matorrales. Cuando explotaran, se verían espectacularmente desde los ventanales de la sala en donde se impartía la clase de historia de la magia. Raemond y Max no entendían por qué Ted había decidido hacerlo en aquel lugar, pero ellos no se habían enterado que Victoire estaba en ese momento en aquella sala, mirando su pergamino y dibujando pequeñas varitas mientras intentaba escuchar al profesor y su aburrida perorata.

Ted, Raemond y Max sonrieron. Todo les había salido bien. Desde la bomba olorosa que pusieron en el baño para que sus profesores no notaran su ausencia, hasta el escabullirse hasta ese lugar y tardar unos 10 minutos para preparar todo el espectáculo.

Estaban listos. La historia que Ted tantas veces había oído, de cómo sus tíos Fred y George Weasley habían abandonado el colegio hace muchos años atrás, transformándose en una leyenda al hacerlo, por fin iba a ser imitada. Ted sabía que no sentiría la adrenalina que ellos sintieron, y que nadie sabría que había sido él uno de los maestros detrás de todo el cerebro operativo, pero si las cosas salían bien, Ted sentiría cosas aun mejores.

Con placer, auto suficiencia y sin decir ni una palabra, se dieron la mano como todos unos caballeros que acaban de cerrar un trato muy importante. Al instante, corrieron hacía el aula que habían abandonado, seguramente aún sin profesor por la bomba olorosa que habían puesto previamente cerca de ahí. Tan solo un movimiento de la varita, y lo increíble comenzaría.

Victoire miró hacia el lado y vio las grotescas caras de su novio y sus amigotes riendo entre lo bajo en el último puesto. El profesor estaba tan absorto en su historia sobre los ogros, que no se daba por enterado del desorden que éstos estaban provocando. Puso los ojos en blanco. Si alguna vez pensó que Gastón era para ella, había sido una tonta. Una idiota sin cerebro. La conclusión de este último pensamiento la hizo dibujar un muñeco con una aguja en el pecho, inconscientemente deseando que fuera su novio. Luego, al lado, y sin pensar, garabateó unas letras muy abstractas y poco pulcras, pero que al final deletrearon "TED". Se detuvo. La tinta negra brillaba contra el blanco del pergamino, y Victoire lo miró fijo. La cara sonriente de Teddy apareció como un relámpago en su mente y para detenerlo y negarlo, tachó aquel nombre casi con desesperación.

Se dejó caer en la mesa, agradeciendo estar atrás de los alumnos más altos de la clase para que la cubrieran. Ted se había aparecido muchas veces en sus pensamientos y al intentar borrarlos, quedaba agotada.

Una explosión. Los alumnos que dormían y los que hablaban con sus compañeros alzaron la cabeza al escuchar tamaño ruido. Victoire se sentó recta de golpe y miró a sus amigas con preocupación. El profesor no pareció darse cuenta de nada. Otra explosión, cerca, muy cerca. Se escuchó un grito de una Ravenclaw al otro lado del salón y entonces el profesor pareció despertar. Tercera explosión, y entonces se paró la mitad de los alumnos, al mismo tiempo que el profesor miraba por la ventana para ver lo que pasaba.

De pronto, a través de la ventana, en donde se veía el gris cielo de otoño, cientos de colores empezaron a explotar entre las nubes. Rojos, amarillos, naranjos, todos cayendo como si de cascadas se trataran. El aspecto serio de Victoire cambió a una sonrisa de excitación. _Por fin algo emocionante._ Los alumnos miraron hipnotizados el espectáculo, viendo como los colores se mezclaban en el aire y reventaban en ensordecedores ruidos que revotaban en el pecho de cada uno.

Una explosión fue diferente. El profesor alcanzó a tirarse al suelo antes de que una enorme ave atravesara el vidrio, pasara rozando las capas de los alumnos y rompiera la puerta del salón, para salir libre por el pasillo. Todos empezaron a gritar, algunos del miedo y algunos de emoción. Victoire saltó los pupitres caídos y salió a empujones, atraída por tanto desorden. El pasillo estaba lleno de otros alumnos que corrían curiosos a ver el espectáculo rebelde que se llevaba a cabo en los jardines. Los profesores, histéricos, llamaban al orden, pero gritaban en vano, mientras más y más aves salían despedidas de los distintos salones. Victoire corrió entre la masa y siguió a los animales pirotécnicos. En un momento sintió que estos pasaban a su lado y entre la demás gente, volando velozmente, y se dio cuenta que no hacían ningún daño.

Finalmente, llegó a la entrada. Parecía que todo el alumnado se había congregado ahí, gritando y llenando con silbidos la euforia que se sentía en cada corazón envuelto en alegría y excitación, mientras los fuegos artificiales seguían explotando el cielo raso, pintando de color esa antes sombría tarde. Las aves, gigantescas, volaban y hacían piruetas, acercándose y pasando por arriba de las cabezas, como para avivar el fuego que ya estaba a su tope.

Victoire gritaba también en medio de la multitud. Amaba esa sensación, poder gritar y saltar y mirar el cielo y ser un poquito más libre.

En medio del bullicio, Victoire se detuvo, porque se había dado cuenta de algo. Esas aves no eran cualquieras, eran grullas. Grullas majestuosas, siendo condenadamente imponentes, pudiendo volar a cualquier lado, llenas de vida.

Se lo había dicho la noche anterior a _esa_ persona.

"_¿Sabes? Las grullas son uno de mis animales favoritos. […] Éstas pueden volar y salir. Yo quiero volar también y tener aventuras. ¡Quiero volar y perderme, como una grulla!"_

Giró la cabeza instintivamente, sus cabellos dorados danzaron con desenvoltura y elegancia sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos encontraron a Ted, a muchos metros desde donde ella estaba, con la mirada clavada en la suya. Se encontraba apoyado en la pared con sus amigos, que parecían rebozar de satisfacción. Victoire sonrió, porque lo sabía. Sabía que Teddy había sido el responsable de todo aquello, y que lo había hecho para ella.

Ted le hizo una seña con la cabeza para entrar al castillo, que en ese momento estaba vacío. Se encaminó y se perdió de vista entre la gente. Victoire se apresuró a ir en contra de la multitud, dando empujones sin importarle nada más que poder estar cerca de él. Finalmente llegó a la entrada, y corrió por los pasillos con el corazón acelerado, buscándolo. Su tristeza se empezó a evidenciar porque no lo veía por ninguna parte, y se detuvo en una de las ventanas de piedra, en donde aún se podía ver a las aves danzar.

Sintió unas manos en su cintura y sonrió. Se dio vuelta y quedó centímetro a centímetro con el chico de pelo azul, que pegó su frente a la de ella con total determinación y ninguna vergüenza. Se veía temerario. Más grande.

─Es… asombroso ─susurró Victoire, algo sorprendida.

─Es todo para ti ─contestó Ted, sonriendo, porque al fin la tenía entre sus manos─. Puedes ser una grulla rebelde, si eso es lo que quieres.

Ted se acercó a sus labios lentamente, al mismo tiempo que Victoire arqueaba la espalda cada vez más. Sus labios estaban tan cerca que podían saborear el aliento fresco del otro, esas respiraciones agitadas y emocionadas antes del primer beso. Ted cerró los ojos, dispuesto a besarla aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, porque el momento era perfecto y los sonidos de libertad aún se escuchaban allá afuera, pero entonces sintió el dedo de Victoire bloqueando sus labios. Abrió los ojos y vio su sonrisa fosforescente, llena de picardía.

─Aún estoy con otro chico ─le dijo la rubia, muy despacio, mordiéndose los labios.

─Que Gastón se vaya a la mier…

─Este es el trato: no me besaras hasta que empiece a nevar.

Ted frunció el ceño, pero Victoire empezó a reír y fue suficiente para que éste sonriera.

Victoire se puso de puntillas y le besó la mejilla con la mirada más radiante que había cruzado por su rostro, y se zafó de las manos de Ted. Se fue corriendo, dobló una esquina y lo último que Ted vio fue su capa revoloteando entre sus pies.

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, con el corazón palpitando, pensó que las explosiones de los fuegos artificiales eran menos ruidosos que los de su corazón contra las costillas. Se tocó la mejilla besada por aquella chica que lo volvía loco y sonrió de oreja a oreja, mirando el cielo de colores.

El invierno estaba prácticamente encima de Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Gracias a todos por leer!

Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

_**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquel altercado con los juegos artificiales que dejó a todos estupefactos. Nadie supo verdaderamente quien o quienes habían sido, Los alumnos se imaginaban a fantasmas rebeldes acechando el castillo y hablaban de ellos como si fueran verdaderas héroes, admirándolos. Max y Raemond hablaban con sus demás compañeros sobre esto y se sentían muy orgullosos de sí mismos, de vez en cuento tiraban sugerencias sobre que quizás los fantasmas eran muy apuestos.

Ted, por su parte, estaba callado la mayoría del tiempo, porque no podía dejar de pensar en una persona. En la única persona aparte de ellos tres, que sabía que en verdad no eran fantasmas apuestos quienes habían puesto aquellos fuegos artificiales, sino que tres adolescentes medio enclenques.

Victoire había terminado con Gastón. La noticia corrió por el castillo, por las escaleras y por todas las casas hasta que llegó a oídos de Ted. Había derramado su vaso de jugo de calabaza en ese momento, debido a la emoción. Entonces había pensado que en cualquier momento ella se acercaría y lo abrazaría y le diría cuánto lo amaba y que estaría encantada de escaparse con él.

Pero eso nunca pasó, Victoire ni siquiera lo miraba.

Y Ted creía que era por lo que ella le había dicho: _"no me besarás hasta que empiece a nevar."_

─Quizás es una metáfora ─sugirió Max un día, cuando Teddy al fin les había contado lo que había sucedido luego de los fuegos artificiales.

─Lo que me dijo no significa que no le pueda hablar aunque no haya nevado ─dijo con frustración Teddy, mirando por la ventana de la sala común cómo el cielo nublaba─, pero si me acerco a ella, se aleja como si fuera la peste.

─Quizás sólo quiere jugar con tu corazón y volverte loco hasta que no aguantes más y tengas que tirarte por la ventana o algo así ─comentó despreocupadamente Raemond, sentado en el sillón junto a la chimenea, mientras intentaba estudiar.

Así que los día de Ted se resumían en despertar y ver si es que había nevado; buscar a Victoire con la mirada por el resto del día y ser evadido por ella; preguntarse si debía ir a hablar directamente y aclarar las cosas, pero siempre se metía algo de por medio, o simplemente Victoire parecía adivinar sus pensamientos y se iba justo cuando él agarraba valor; además estaba el pequeño problema de que estaba inundado de deberes y exámenes, y se le hacía muy difícil concentrarse.

Era diciembre, sábado, ese día irían a Hogsmeade. Todos parecían emocionados, pero Ted estaba más desalentado que nunca. Pero esa mañana, cuando despertó primero que todos, y corrió las cortinas (ya era un movimiento inconsciente todas la mañanas) algo hizo que se ilusionara de golpe: el paisaje estaba blanco, blanco y brillante de la hermosa nieve que había caído durante la noche, mientras todos dormían.

─¡Sí! ─exclamó Teddy

Siguió vociferando a favor de su afortunada suerte, hasta que tres almohadas chocaron contra su cabeza. "¡SON LAS SEIS DE LA MAÑANA, IDIOTA!" la potente voz de Max había sido escuchada por todas las habitaciones.

Tres horas más tarde, Ted usaba una sonrisa encantadora, llena de esperanza. Iba con Max y Raemond y un par de chicos más caminando por la nieve, hacia Hogsmeade. Los chicos iban hablando sobre lo que harían allá, quizás comprar más fuegos pirotécnicos y productos de bromas varias, tomar grandes cantidades de cerveza de mantequilla, mientras que Ted sólo decía una cosa en su mente: Victoire, su pelo meciéndose con el viendo, Victoire, sus ojos dulces observando cosas que él no entendía, Victoire y sus labios diciéndole que siempre lo había querido.

Pero vio al grupo de amigas con las que Victoire siempre se juntaba y algo falló, ella no estaba. Sus amigas se cruzaron con los chicos y él no vio ninguna melena rubia entre tantos gorros y bufandas.

Se alejó del grupo sin decir nada, aunque sus amigos ya sabían qué se traía entre manos, y alcanzó a Emilie, la chica morena que siempre le pedía a Victoire nuevos libros para leer.

─¿Dónde está Victoire? –dijo Ted casi con desesperación, agarrándola de un brazo.

─Eh, ¡Ted! ─dijo Emilie con reprobación y soltándose bracamente de su mano─. Si quieres estar con ella, primero aprende a saludar.

Emilie no era mala, pero a veces Ted la encontraba un tanto tediosa.

─Lo siento ─se disculpó, poniendo los ojos en blanco, Emilie sonrió con satisfacción─. Hola, ¿cómo estás? ─Emilie iba a responder, pero él se le adelantó─. ¿Sabes dónde está Emilie?

Emilie suspiró, y esta vez fue ella quien puso los ojos en blanco, para luego a detenerse a ver los de Ted llenos de suplica.

─Ted, no puedes ser más obvio, de verdad. No tengo idea donde está, esta mañana se levantó temprano y desapareció.

─¿No te dijo nada?

Emilie negó con tristeza.

"_Desapareció", _pensaba Ted media hora más tarde, cuando ya le había preguntado a media docena de Gryffindors si es que sabían dónde estaba Victoire Weasley. Vagaba solo cerca de las tres escobas, mientras sus esperanzas se hacían trisas a medida que avanzaba

─¡Tú! ─escuchó de pronto Ted, y miró hacia a delante. Ahí estaba Gastón, solo, como él, mirándolo con rabia. Sus músculos se tensaron a medida que aquella mole se acercaba a él. Usaba un ridículo gorro más grande que su cabeza, lo que debería de haber parecido gracioso, pero en realidad lo hacía más intimidante─. Por tu culpa, ella terminó conmigo.

Ted lo miró con confusión, lo tenía a centímetros de su cara. Era tan feo que tuvo que retroceder.

─¿Ella? ¿Por mi culpa? ─Ted no tenía miedo. Estaba tan frustrado con todo que ya nada le importaba, lo que le hizo sentir más valiente─. No entiendo de qué hablas.

─¡Sabes perfectamente de lo qué hablo, gusano con patas! ─gritó Gastón, su aliento apestaba a whiskey de fuego─. ¡Ella me dijo que había alguien más! ¡Y estoy seguro que eres tú!

Ted tendría que haber estado planeando alguna estrategia para huir de sus garras, pero en lugar de eso, su mente se iluminó porque _Victoire le había dicho a Gastón que había alguien más, y ese alguien era él._

─¡Pero de qué hablas! ─exclamó Ted elevando los brazos─. Tu cara es suficiente para querer terminar contigo.

_Suficiente._ Gastón sacó su varita, pero Ted era más rápido y le tiró un conjuro aturdidor. Sabía que eso no tenía lo necesario para distraer demasiado a una persona tan grande como aquel, así que echó a correr dificultosamente entre la nieve.

Ted sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas, pero estaba bien, todo estaba bien, se sentía tan vivo porque Victoire _sí lo quería, sí lo quería_. Los rayos de los conjuros que la varita de Gastón despedía no se hicieron esperar, y rebotaban a los lados de Ted tirando nieve por todas partes, mientras sus gritos bestiales se acercaban cada vez más. Ted empezó a sentir mucho calor a pesar de que empezara a nevar otra vez.

Siguieron corriendo, persiguiéndose como un perro y un gato, hasta que Ted llegó a la cima de un pequeño cerro blanco lleno de grandes pinos, y un hechizo de Gastón lo alcanzó, haciéndolo caer como saco de papas al suelo. No podía moverse y su varita había sido lanzada lejos. De inmediato la risa estruendosa de su enemigo se hizo escuchar mientras se acercaba a él. Ya no tenía escapatoria, iba a ser machacado por ese imbécil.

─¡Ja! ─rio Gastón, parándose al lado de Ted, mientras este luchaba por pararse, indefenso sin su varita─. Hace mucho tiempo que tengo ganas de molerte con mis propias manos… Aunque si pides por clemencia, quizás no me lo tomé tan en serio.

─Nunca te pediría clemencia, bastardo ─respondió Ted con enojo, desafiándolo.

Gastón se rio, y guardó la varita en el bolsillo. Ted cerró los ojos cuando vio su puño acercarse a su cara.

Pero entonces lo escuchó gritar. Abrió los ojos y vio cómo Gastón rodaba abajo por el empinado cerro, como si alguien lo hubiera empujado, haciéndolo parecer una verdadera bola de nieve. Ted logró pararse, estupefacto, mirando el cuerpo de Gastón alejarse más y más.

¿Quién había sido? Él por supuesto que no, no tenía su varita. A menos que una fuerza dentro de él hubiera nacido y lo hubiera hecho todo con su mente…

─¡Qué fuerte soy! ─exclamó, elevando los brazos en signo de victoria.

Justo en ese momento cayó gran cantidad de nieve desde un pino, y lo dejó literalmente enterrado a excepción por sus brazos y su cabeza. Entonces apareció Victoire con una sonrisa de burla, los brazos cruzados, y su varita fuertemente sujeta en su mano envuelta por un guante rojo.

─¿Qué tú eres el fuerte? ¡Qué presumido eres! ─dijo con altanería. Su cabello rubio tenía motas de nieve enredados, debajo de aquel gorro de lana que usaba cada invierno─. ¡Fue tan gracioso verlos perseguirse desde Hogsmeade! ¡Tienes que agradecerme, Ted! Si no hubiera sido por mí, hubieras terminado en la enfermería por mucho tiempo.

Ted la miró con asombro y, si es que era posible, se enamoró más de ella.

─Cielos ─dijo, luego de estar mucho rato observándola con la boca abierta─, eres tan sexy.

Victoire rio y lo ayudó a salir del montón de nieve que lo aplastaba. De pronto ambos se quedaron sumergidos en un incomodo silencio.

─Así que… Nieva ─empezó Ted, mientras se sacudía los copos de nieve de su ropa.

─Lo sé.

Victoire miraba el paisaje, desde donde estaban podían ver todo Hogsmeade,

─Hay mucha… nieve ─volvió a decir Ted, sin saber qué hacer.

─Caminemos ─dijo de pronto Victoire, visiblemente nerviosa.

Caminaron en silencio por entre medio de los arboles, sin dirigirse una palabra. Era difícil. Ambos tenían intenciones de concretar algo, pero no sabían cómo empezar. Ted la miraba de reojo, y vio lo preocupada que ella se veía, como si temiera que algo malo pudiera pasar. Sus manos se rozaron y Ted se armó de valor para tomar un dedo de la mano de Victoire. Ella respondió tomándole toda la mano.

Así caminaron, hasta que llegaron al otro lado del cerro. Esta vez no veían Hogsmeade, sino campos y cerros cubiertos de nieve y un rio congelado pasando por entre medio. Aún seguían sin hablarse.

─Está bien si no quieres… ─dijo Ted de golpe, cuando ya se había convencido de que Victoire no quería nada con él.

─¡No! ─le interrumpió Victoire y se giró hacia él, sin mirarlo─. Sí… Sí quiero.

─Te ves hermosa, Victoire.

Ella elevó los ojos y se perdió por un momento en sus ojos azules. Es que simplemente era inevitable. Pero bajó la vista hacia sus manos blancas otra vez.

─¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ─preguntó Ted, tomando sus manos, para hacer que la viera a los ojos.

─Tengo miedo ─respondió de golpe ella.

─¿Por qué?

─Porque me quieres ─esto lo dijo casi en un susurró─, y no sé si pueda devolverte aquel amor.

Ted frunció el ceño, aturdido.

─Pero… ¿Por qué lo dices?

─Porque quiero mucho más ─Ted dejó su mano libre y Victoire sintió que el corazón se le estremecía─. Pero Ted, te quiero, mucho, es sólo que no quiero hacerte daño.

─Me haría daño si no quisieras estar conmigo ─espetó él, ahora con la vista sombría.

─Ted, no es que tu no seas suficiente, no se trata de una persona, es sobre mi estado mental, es sólo que… Ni siquiera yo misma me entiendo, ¿lo ves? ¿Cómo querrías estar con alguien que no se entiende a si misma?

─Yo tampoco me entiendo, en absoluto ─Ted suspiró─. Sólo una cosa entiendo, y es que me enamoré de ti.

Victoire sintió que las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse. Ted, por su parte, se sentó en un tronco, a observar el paisaje. Ella se sentó junto a él.

─Quiero estar contigo ─dijo Victoire y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, se secó la primera lagrima, dispuesta a no llorar─. Quiero descubrirte. Quiero descubrirme a mí. Y quiero ver el mundo.

─Está bien ─dijo Ted. De pronto una sonrisa apareció en su cara.

─Está bien ─repitió Victoire, aliviada.

─Descubrámonos juntos.

El viento empezó a hacerse más lento, aunque no dejaba de ser frío, y los copos caían suavemente sobre sus hombros. Las manos de ambos estaban frías, pero se sentía bien.

Esta vez fue Victoire quien tomó la iniciativa. Deslizó sus manos hasta situarlas en el rostro de Ted y lo besó dulcemente. Un beso que decía "_te quiero y quiero intentarlo todo contigo, porque me importas"_, y Ted entendió.

─La verdad, es que hace mucho tiempo que tenía ganas de besarte ─dijo Victoire, sus frentes pegadas y sus mejillas sonrojadas a pesar del frio.

Ted se rio.

─ Qué bueno que está nevando para que lo puedas hacer.


End file.
